In Love With Cupid
by MystiqueRebel1929
Summary: When it comes to Gray and Juvia, Erza has always been playing the role Cupid. All these times Erza has been trying to get Gray realize his feelings for Juvia. But he doesn't have feelings for Juvia, but for Erza. Now he's having her realize that he's in love with her. But he's going to have to past through obstacles along the way. GRAYZA, R&R, NO FLAMES AND SOME FLUFF


**In Love With Cupid**

**When it comes to Gray and Juvia, Erza has always been playing the role Cupid. All these times Erza has been trying to get Gray realize his feelings for Juvia. But he doesn't have feelings for Juvia, but for Erza. Now he's having her realize that he's in love with her. But he's going to have to past through obstacles along the way.**

* * *

**A/N: WAHHH I'M SO SORRY FOR WRITING ANOTHER STORY! THIS STORY WAS JUST GOING AROUND MY HEAD AND I JUST HAD TO MAKE IT! So this is Grayza. I've realize that Erza has been playing Cupid when it comes to Gray and Juvia like the time around the GMG Erza said to Gray something about him realizing Juvia's feelings for him and to give Juvia a response to that. Then there's this thingy about there where it's like 'Erza Scarlet, Thank you for being a Gruvia shippier'. Also on the manga I just read a few days ago about Juvia and some non-existing anniversary and it turned out it was the death anniversary of Ur and Erza explains to Juvia. I think Juvia was crying on the spot where Gray saw Erza crying when they were little. It made me like "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THAT BETTER NOT BE THE SAME SPOT OR I'LL HUNT DOWN EVERY GRUVIA FANS OUT THERE WHO BE LIKE 'YA REPLACE ERZA'. Sorry I get angry at some times. So yeah enjoy... R&R, No Flames and some fluff**

* * *

**Chapter 1: What Cupid doesn't know**

_**No One's P.O.V.**_

A black haired ice mage sighed as his scarlet haired teammate walked past him; completely ignoring his existence. Today was not a good day for Gray Fullbuster. Why? Well his best friend/crush was completely ignoring him. Erza had set up a date for Gray and Juvia yesterday. It was on the beach. A table for two, romantic music and a chef who had his little grill. It was also during night, so they'd have a wonderful sight of the moon. A beautiful candle was lit between the table. Red rose petals scattered on the white glistening beach sand. But what made Erza mad was Gray not agreeing to it.

_**~~Flashback~~**_

_Gray was making his way to the beach. He wondered why Erza told him to go there. _

_'Could it be a confession?' He thought while blushing._

_If it was he was surely going to tell her his feelings too. He arrived and the sight of a table for two with a lovely view of the moonlight along with a chef and musicians he felt his heart leap with joy. It was odd how Erza flattered Gray, it was like they switched genders. Gray saw Erza without her armor. She wore her casual blouse and skirt yet she didn't have her black boots on. The scarlet haired female turned and saw her best friend._

_"Gray, I'm so glad you came" Erza gave him a smile._

_"Yeah, no problem. Umm what's all this?" Gray took another look at the romantic sight. _

_"You like it? It's for a special something. Have a seat" Erza said._

_The ice mage smile and took a seat on one of the chairs. He looked up to see Erza still standing and looking around._

_'Is there suppose to be birds or fireworks or something' Gray asked himself. _

_"Why don't you have a se-" Gray was cut off by Erza running towards someone._

_Gray looked and saw a familiar long blue hair. It was Juvia. She had a blue dress on and Erza took her hand then led her to the table._

_"Erza-san, Juvia does not understand why Juvia has to wear this dress and come her-" Juvia stopped talking at the sight of Gray._

_Juvia's cheeks started to redden. _

_"Have a seat Juvia" Erza said motioning for the empty seat across Gray._

_Juvia sat happily and Gray looked confuse. "What's this about Erza?"_

_"Oh, I planned to set you two up on a date. You're welcome!" Erza chirped happily._

_"Thank You Erza-san!" Juvia exclaimed but Gray..._

_"Umm... No thanks" Gray stood up and left._

_Erza, Juvia, the chef and the musicians were frozen at what happened. Juvia felt her heart crack. Erza clenched her fist and glared at the direction Gray walked off to._

**_~~Flashback End~~_**

Gray groaned at the memory. He thought that was the moment where he confessed to Erza. But instead she was being Cupid. Cupid, a mythical character that gets two people together. Gray knew with all his heart that he and Erza belonged together. He wondered if this was the 'real' Cupid's doing. He felt a cold stare behind his back and didn't bother to look. He knew it was Erza. If only he had the confidence to confess to her.

"Gray, just apologize to Erza" A blonde celestial mage said. She had been observing the two. Then she found out what happened.

"I did apologize and did you know what she said? 'I'll forgive you when you ask Juvia out for a date'" Gray said.

"That's because you're hiding you're feelings for Juvia" Natsu pointed out.

"I don't have feelings for Juvia! I have feelings for Cupid Erza!" Gray exclaimed. But he soon regretted his words when the rest of Team Natsu stared at him in shock.

Thankfully the guild was loud and Gray sat on a table on a corner. He looked around and saw that no one was paying attention.

"You like-like Erza?" Lucy ask.

"I don't like-like Erza, I love Erza" Another chorus of gasp came. Gray mentally face palmed himself.

"...Are you going to tell her?" Wendy ask.

"How can I? Jellal's beem visiting here a lot" Gray pointed out and crossed his arms feeling jealousy towards Erza's so called 'lover'.

"... But you're not sure that Erza loves him back" Lucy pointed out.

"But I'm pretty sure that you and Erza will be together" A voice said from behind Gray.

They jumped and saw Cana.

"Ah, come on Gray you know about you're fortune about her. She's your lucky charm" Cana tease.

Gray rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Lucky charm?" Natsu ask the card mage.

"I'll tell you the story... So one day I read Gray's fortune with my cards when we were little. It said that on that day he was going to have a 'brilliant' luck. I told him that but he refused to believe me. He ranted on about falling into ditches, losing his clothes and wallet. Then at that moment Erza walked in. Then Gray didn't talk to me about anything else on that day"

"Aww" Lucy and Wendy chorused as they wipe a few tears. Natsu was fighting back his tears, Happy cried at the beautiful story. Charle then just smiled.

"So what do we do now?" Ask Lucy.

"Help Gray man up to tell Erza his feelings" Cana said.

"So what should we do?" Natsu ask. Though he found it odd he was helping his 'frienemy' with this.

"Let's send them on a mission together... _alone_" Cana explained with a smirk.

"But first Gray would need to apologize to Erza" Cana said before thinking.

"Ok, Gray have Erza apologize to you first or else we'll get her and Jellal closer. Do it before next week or else we're setting her up with Jellal" Cana said with a victorious smile.

Gray groaned and started to thinking of how he will be apologizing to his best friend.

* * *

**A/N: This will be short maybe five chapters or so, I'm sorry for starting this. I have to be honest this idea kept hitting me at unexpected times and I just had to post it. And I have another I'll be posting...**

**Lucy: What?! Focus on one story at a time please!**

**Me: I have tons of ideas falling on me like a rain. And a rain cloud of those ideas following me until I post it -_-. Anyways sorry if I made any grammar mistakes this was a bit rush, R&R, No Flames and hoped you like it. I don't know how this will go, I'm trying to make it fluffy as I could. Oh yeah sorry for short chapter this will be just a little story no more than 10 chapters unless a lighting of great idea hits me.**


End file.
